Polyureas are polymers derived from the reaction product of a polyisocyanate and a polyamine through step-growth polymerization. For use in protective coatings, the polyurea is crosslinked by using polyisocyanates and/or polyamines that have functionality greater than 2 (e.g., polyisocyanates with an average of >2 isocyanate group per polyisocyanate).
Polyureas' physical properties, ease of application, and ability to be used directly on steel, polyurethane foam, or mineral wool, make them suitable as anticorrosion sealants and coatings for use in oil and gas, potable water pipelines, waste water pipelines, steam lines, cooling systems, flooring, mining, and roofing.
Despite the availability of good quality polyurea resins, there remains a need for improved physical properties for many of the above applications.